Next Class: The Missing Triles Moments
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: A series of canon interior monologues and missing moments all taking place during Season 15 (or Seasons 1 and 2). Triles fluff and angst along with Hollingsong and Trijay. Suggestive themes. AU ending.
1. Shade

Miles Hollingsworth III was not over him.

When Tristan dragged his ex out of the sun and into the dimly lit pool house, he was more than ready to give him an earful about swiping his campaign slogan. But he was left speechless with Miles' sudden confession that also came with a confirmation via a kiss smack on the lips.

It was a different energy compared to their kiss in the pitch black living room last spring during the storm. At the moment the blinds were partway closed so there was still enough light available to read the hopeful look in Miles' eyes. A look that he never expected to be on the receiving end of ever again. The last time he remembered seeing that gaze was shortly after Miles asked, 'So what now?'.

'So what now' indeed. Tristan had to admit that something about this scenario was kind of shady. If Miles wasn't over him like he said, why did it take him six months to do anything about it? Why did he just stay on the sidelines while he was dating Gage? Why did he go through the trouble of pursuing Zoë last summer? Was this all a ploy to became president?

Tristan decided that he would worry about that later as he grabbed Miles by the biceps and lunged forward to kiss him back. His hands traveled up his shoulders before trailing across his bare chest. The same chest that he ogled since Paris but never got the chance to fully explore since they broke up before the relationship could go that far. But things were going to change.

Enjoying the way that Tristan's fingers were dancing along his abs, Miles thought it was only fair to make them even so he pulled off the other boy's shirt. With the newfound intimacy, Tristan gripped Miles' hips and led him backwards towards the sofa that was on the other side of the room.

Tristan straddled Miles and tongues battled for dominance. Nails digging into shoulders and fingers kneading the lower back, they weren't usually this rough but both felt the urge to catch up for lost time. So when Tristan slithered himself lower and tugged off the only piece of clothing left on Miles' body, neither one questioned what was going to happen next and they let nature take its course.

After Tristan made Miles' world explode, he climbed back up to nestle in his lover's lap, where they exchanged soft kisses all over their brows and faces. Tristan's kisses turned into gasps when Miles started to return the favour and his teeth sunk into the other boy's neck when he climaxed. No other words needed to be spoken and they cooled down in the shade.

Now that they've connected in ways that they never had before, Tristan was ready to give the world to this boy. It would start with throwing off the debate and letting Miles rule the school. Then he would loyally take his place right by his side and they will surely become Degrassi's new power couple. This year was going to be unforgettable.

Nothing could get in their way now.


	2. Enemies

The higher you fly, the harder you fall.

Tristan thought that he was untouchable. Body still humming from yesterday's phenomenal make-out session, he all but drowned out Zoë's warnings about his lover. But seeing Miles with his arms tenderly around that niner was the wake-up call he needed to realize that this whole time he was being used.

Tristan felt crushed and humiliated to have fallen for Miles' lie about still being into him. Cozying up to the competition in order to get ahead was almost a fool-proof political plan as long as Tristan played the part of said fool. Not anymore. How many other girls and boys did he smoothly and flirtatiously offer his phone number to without thinking twice about the fact that he was attached? It was time for this to come to an end. He would not let himself be manipulated. Not again.

How could he even believe that this boy had chosen him when all along Miles couldn't even decide between boys or girls _at a time_? The fact that Miles felt an attraction to both sexes was never an issue before when they were boyfriends the first time around. It just meant that Tristan was included in his dating pool and he didn't find a reason to complain since he was much too busy celebrating.

But when anything with legs started to become the next potential threat, it was a whole different ball game. Whatever trust that Tristan had given Miles has now evaporated, and he had seen for himself that now anyone can snatch him away. Tristan had no choice but to cut ties with him first.

After Principal Simpson announced the student council results, Tristan concluded that slandering the new president during that chaotic debate didn't exactly work out as planned. And he couldn't help cringe when he thought back at the cheap shots that he hurled at his competition. Apparently he didn't completely sabotage himself since he had enough votes to be vice, but there was no way that it could just stop there. It was time to get even more vindictive than ever before because Miles needed to pay. The silent treatment or even freezing him out like the last time was not going to work. He needed a plan that would make his past schemes of trying to break up Zig and Tori or even posting the "Degrassi Girls Suck" rap pale in comparison.

So when Goldi complained about Miles unfairly using his bank account to sway the voters, Tristan was faced with a golden opportunity. He had just the ammunition to dethrone Degrassi's newest top dog, but at what cost? Making this decision very well meant crossing the line of no return. They would surely become enemies. But it beat the alternative of wallowing in his own self-pity like he did during his last break-up. It was time to get even.

Tristan knew that Miles wanted the presidency more than anything. Which is why it was only fitting to take it away from him. Maybe next time his soon to be ex would think twice about lying about his feelings for others now that he'll have all the free he could need once he gets kicked off student council.

All's fair in love and war.


	3. Triangle

If Tristan had to pick his best subject at Degrassi, it would be love triangles.

Excelling at such a specialty wasn't so hard given that he had multiple up close and personal experiences when Tori and Maya were fighting about Zig, or when Zig and Cam were fighting over Maya, or when Zig and Miles were fighting for Maya. As much as these scenarios usually caused his friends grief, Tristan couldn't help but feel jealous. When was it going to be _his_ turn to have two boys go against each other to ultimately win his love and affection?

But life had other plans. It wasn't until he was at Lola's Cantina sitting across the adorable tenner with bright eyes who was endlessly gushing about his passion for video games that Tristan realized that he was locked in a dreaded love triangle. And instead of having two people fight tooth and nail over him, the actual war was waging within his own heart between the past and present. If a wink from his ex was all that it took for him to become undone and turn his date away, then he had to find a different way of moving on. Trying to find a serious relationship was not the answer that he was looking for and it was only fair to get it out in the open no matter how mortifying Vijay's reaction ended up being.

He couldn't believe how bitter he had become. While he and Vijay did have some fun, until his heart was free there would always be another person in the relationship.

He understood the tenner's rage when he did his best to gently let him go. People will betray you. Be careful who you confide in and give your heart to or else who knows what will happen to your secrets and private confessions once the ties are broken. Had he been more observant, he would have taken his cues from life. Nothing lasts. Seasons change. Summer's warmth was long gone to make way for a chilly winter and with it, the birds flew away and flowers withered. These were nature's little ways of telling him to stop holding on to yesterday and move on.

That's how Tristan felt after things crumbled with Grant. It's also how he felt when things didn't go anywhere with Gage. But even with Gage, though it was a healthier connection, all of Tristan's talk about finding true love at last and how their search for a partner is over had unfortunately scared him away. And the alarming part was that Tristan was none the wiser until Vijay was going on about how they could have been the school's power couple. For some inexplicable reason he felt that he dodged a bullet and he couldn't have been more relieved. It turned out that Tristan wasn't kidding when he told Zoë that the younger boy reminded him of himself. Now he realized that being tied down may not have been the right thing to pine over and fantasize after all of these years. So if his relationship with Miles was so dead, why did his heart still linger for the what could have been?

Tristan decided then and there that he no longer wanted an epic romance. What he needed were mind numbing flings. The more the merrier. Anything to keep him from being attached. And surprisingly enough, it definitely wasn't as hard compared to when he was a niner. Because apparently being the school president at Degrassi was some kind of sex symbol. Just look at his predecessors. Drew Torres. Sav Bhandari. With the help of his trusty Teendr app, Tristan realized that there were more people who were into him than his younger self could have ever imagined.

It was time to start swiping right more often.


	4. Square

_(Note: The bar scene events are from MoonlightAtDusk's fic, "Where is My Mind".)_

* * *

If there was one thing that Miles Hollingsworth III could never turn down, it was a challenge.

Esme Song was not only just that, but she raised the bar when it came to living on the edge and Miles relished it. If it was one thing that both Maya and Tristan had in common was that they played it too safe. His ex-girlfriend didn't care that the gun that he pointed at Zig's head was a fake. His ex-boyfriend didn't believe that the weed habit was under control and instead he actually had the gall of ambushing him with a damn intervention. No, Esme not only embraced his recklessness but encouraged him to push his boundaries into chaos while laughing at it in her charming way as if it was nothing at all.

Sure there were times he wanted to dial it back. He felt pangs of guilt whenever he caught Frankie in the outskirts of his field of vision staring at him with a worried look on her face. She knew that something was going on. But the lesson of crossing him was painfully learned the last time she and Hunter had decided to meddle. Tristan didn't survive the chopping block and he was no longer a part of Miles' life. One more wrong move and then herself, Hunter or even Winston were at risk of joining him in exile.

But whenever his conscience was strong enough to convince him to scale things back a notch or two, Esme always knew how to push his buttons and fan the flames to reel him back in.

"Don't be such a square."

That was exactly the remark in her haughty tone that propelled him to embark on their latest adventure at the Trap Door. He may not have had any ID, but that did not stop him from diving over the bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey while Esme was flirting with the bartender. High out of their minds, they danced for hours. And when she was being cold because he pissed her off, she decided to cut his intake for the night and head home. That was when he sought out to hold on to his high elsewhere. It didn't take long before he found a source, and all he had to so was say yes when the stranger in the bathroom asked if he wanted to have a good time. He didn't think twice as he dropped his pants and the mystery man popped a foreign cocktail of pills in his mouth. The rest of the night ended in a blur which resolved in waking up in the woods right next to school grounds with only his boxers remaining on his bottom half.

Such an unsavoury adventure still wasn't enough to stop him from looking for other ways to cut loose. He thought he'd start the day with a couple of enchiladas with Esme in tow, but Tiny had other plans. Miles had no recollection of sending said nudes, but there was no reason why there shouldn't be an encore. In his current lucid state of mind, it was the only thing that made sense. But being the idiot that he was, he tripped over his own two feet and fell head first against the cold, unforgiving ground. The pain was enough to cause him to pass out, but before his world turned black, he heard Esme's oh-so-familiar laughter. Yet it was far from charming. Hearing someone finding joy in another person's agony was monstrous.

Now here he was lying in a hospital bed with a wad of gauze pasted on his forehead to cover the stitches. He could hear his mother's heels clicking across the hall while she paced in front of the door. Unable to distract himself with mindless gaming apps on his phone that was out of reach, Miles had no choice but to think about where his actions have led him. And how he was far from being happy. Wrecking havoc with Esme was just a smoke screen to hide how messed up his life really was. It was actually those who were present at the intervention who had cared for him then and still care now. Well, all but one. Maybe it wasn't too late to change his ways.

The time had come to make things square with all the people that he had hurt before they decided to turn their backs on him for good.


	5. Circle

It's amazing how much you can read into a person's eyes when they have you pinned against a wall.

Back when Mr. Hollingsworth slammed his son against the painting in their living room, beyond the obvious aggression, Miles was able to detect a fury that never existed before at that level. It was immediately washed away with a wave of regret, but by then the damage was already done. Just a few months later, Miles found himself pushed by the lockers, but this time it was Zig who had it out for him. He kept his cool because when he looked past the anger, he saw that there was something bigger plaguing his nemesis' soul. After the rumours started to spread about Chewy's musical almost being canceled because of gang war threats, it didn't take long for him to put the pieces together and realized that Zig's life was at stake.

That's why when Tristan swung him around from out of the blue and pushed him against the lockers, Miles instinctually knew that something wasn't right with his ex, and he made the effort to look past the rage in his eyes. Always a lover and never much of a fighter, it was rare for Tristan to resort to any violence. But in the heat of the moment, he was desperate for answers and thought that Miles was at the root of it all.

It didn't take long for Miles to convince him that he was not the culprit behind Tristan's predicament. And while whispers of Mr. President's downfall started to spread across the hall like wildfire and tarnish his previously pristine reputation, Miles realized that this ordeal was actually a game changer that could circle things around and finally help them bury the hatchet.

It had taken some time, but it was now safe to say that neither one of them were on a pedestal.

Ever since they properly got to know each other as roommates, Miles quickly noticed that Tristan was always the type of boy to wear his heart on his sleeve. Was he surprised when he told him that he totally fell for him in Paris during the storm? Not so much, but it definitely boosted his ego. It wasn't until he couldn't be the God among men when he started to pull away. Because Tristan was the one he couldn't keep up with. It was never the other way around.

Until now. Back when they were friends, they were always on equal ground and it was their shared similar interests that paved the way towards a solid friendship. Now that they'd both had significant scandals hanging over their heads, Miles felt that he and Tristan were on the same playing field once more. What's funny was that the election drama now seemed so insignificant. His downward spiral due to Esme's influence would have been ten times worse if he was the student council president at the same time and under the scrutiny of the entire school. Things have a way of happening for a reason. Maybe this was the universe's way of giving him back his best friend. It was _because_ Miles made so many mistakes of his own that he found Tristan's current plight so relatable. He was honestly worried and was ready to put pressure on him to get checked out. So when this adorable boy who was trying to keep a low profile with a trucker hat told him that he did see a doctor, and the official source of his grievances, Miles couldn't hold back a chuckle. He quickly made an offer that wasn't so much a bribe like those concert tickets but an honest invitation to hang out like they used to.

"You wanna, uh, grab a drink? Maybe a large cranberry juice?"

"Well, that is literally what the doctor ordered."

Though Tristan's hand was close enough to slip comfortably into his as they walked off, Miles knew that any attempts of flirtation would not be taken kindly. He may have gotten past the first line of defence, but there were still barriers that he wasn't allowed to cross. Still, he couldn't remember the last time he found so much happiness that wasn't fuelled by drug abuse.

Finally back on friendly terms – this time it was genuine – Miles realized that he and Tristan have come full circle. And it was even more fitting that they made up in the hallway because that's where they saw each other for the first time. Of course back then Miles had paid more attention to the bumbling blonde girl who walked straight into the display, but her platinum-haired companion was hard to miss. It was not even a year and a half ago, yet it seemed that they'd shared a lifetime's worth of memories.

Now that they'd made up, the time had come to start making more.


	6. Light

Sometimes, everything has to fade to black before the light can shine through.

This was a lesson that Miles learnt on the night of the storm last spring during the power outage. Roaming the pitch black halls, he was thinking about how between losing a girlfriend and having parents who never understood him he was never more alone. It was only when he turned the corner and spotted a head of platinum blond hair that he realized that it wasn't necessarily true. He still had Tristan. The very same boy who had never left his side was now calling out to him like a beacon, promising him safe harbour.

Now once again he found himself in deep despair with very few places to turn to. Abstaining from Esme was a plan that backfired. She may had faked a suicide attempt this time around, but what's to stop her from actually following through in the not too distant future? Still, her proposition of running away was alluring. Maybe if his father wasn't in his life, then he wouldn't need the pills. His gut reaction last spring was to run away and that was way before they met. But then there was a fire and he couldn't leave…

Frankie and Hunter. What kind of a loser brother would he be if he just abandoned them without a trace? And Tristan. He wasn't going to lie - after breaking the news to him of how he couldn't help move those boxes, Miles expected a full out hissy fit. But it was the lack of any expression that scared the hell out of him. Miles braced himself to go against a rage and was met with a look of disappointment that felt like a punch in the gut. Had Tristan given up on him to the point where bailing was nothing short of expected? That couldn't be true because he was given a chance to help out at the Snowball. A chance that he blew in no time flat. Was Miles the one who made this sweet and loveable guy into the bitter and jilted person who didn't even flinch when someone let him down?

For as long as he could remember, Tristan was the guy who always had his back until he forced him to turn around and walk away. When Miles was going crazy for not making starter after they got accepted on the basketball team, it was Tristan who procured him with the pseudo steroids. It was only later on that Tristan proved the drugs weren't the answer to his problems thanks to the power of the placebo, as he so elegantly put it. Miles had the strength within him the entire time.

Tristan was always trying to elevate Miles to be his best.

Even when Miles was getting too dependant on his weed, Tristan staged an intervention because he genuinely cared so much, and as a consequence Miles decided to shun him. Meanwhile, when things were getting desperate for Miles after his pharmaceutical drug supply had run dry, Esme's grand solution was swiping another girl's medication without thinking of the aftermath. Stealing prescribed pills from a person with anxiety was a recipe for disaster and yet he didn't hesitate for a second. Was she due for her next dose that very same day? Was she able to go to a clinic in time for a refill? Did her doctor hold the stolen pills against her and refused to fill in the prescription until the next month? He would never find out. How could Miles have been such a monster, preying on the weak? He was no better than his father and it was time to change things. Things had never been clearer: he needed an out.

 _"She_ made _you the worse."_

Just as Tristan was his light in the darkness on the night of the storm, here he was once again showing the way. Following Esme could only lead to disaster and if Miles couldn't do it emotionally, he had to do so physically and change schools once and for all. Even if it also meant being away from the person who had always forgiven him in some shape or form, it was something that Miles needed to do.

He just needed to make sure that he had to apologize to Tristan before it was too late.


	7. Snow

Tristan didn't have to clean the gymnasium by himself the morning after the Snow Ball, but he had a lot to think about and preferred to be alone.

As he packed away the remaining styrofoam snowballs that were previously littered the various nooks and crannies of the room, there was only one thing on his mind. Not even twelve hours ago he was standing on this very spot, saying goodbye to the boy he cared so much about even though he did not have the words to describe what Miles Hollingsworth III was to him. A classmate. A friend. A teammate. A lover. An enemy. A friend again. And now they've mended fences only to have exchanged their last goodbye.

It was a sweet farewell in more ways than one. Just before parting ways they had a toast to friendship with a glass of punch and a frosted cupcake to represent their reconciliation after butting heads during the debate and the rest of the drama from last spring. It shouldn't have been a surprise at how natural it was to ease into old habits. After taking a bite of the tasty treat, Miles broke off a piece and fed to Tristan. It wasn't until his fingers were at the other boy's lips that he let out a small gasp, catching himself much too late in going through this tradition of sorts that the two of them shared. Early on in their last relationship, Tristan never got his own dessert, but Miles always insisting that he should at least take a bit of his own. He always knew that his boyfriend was too much of a romantic to say no. That night, Tristan smiled shyly as he consumed the cupcake, but decided not to tease him about his slip.

Just when he thought that it would be the last memory that they would have shared together for a long time, Tristan turned around, only to find the one person who he couldn't get out of his head standing under the threshold of the entrance.

"Miles? What are you doing here?"

Miles walked in until he was standing directly in front of Tristan. He shifted is weight back and forth for a bit and ran his hand through his hair before he started talking.

"Look Tris… I took a chance to see if you were here and I'm glad to see that I was right. I can't stay too long because Hunter is still sleeping and I have to get back before he wakes up. I have to be there for him. I just wanted to... finally tell you the whole story. You deserve to know the truth."

"You mean about last night?"

"Oh no… uh, before that. Around the time when we were dating? Remember when that article came out about me, well, coming out and my dad not being accepting?"

"Uh, yeah? You were totally a different person."

"That's because I sort of was. It was the first time that… my father… hit me."

Tristan's jaw dropped with Miles confession and he was reeling from this new revelation. Everything made so much sense now. Miles turned to weed to cope with his father's abuse. For the first time, Tristan understood that Miles' triggers went beyond Esme's influence and her access to prescription drugs. He didn't know why it took Miles this long to be honest with him, but now more than ever it was time to move forward instead of looking back. Of course Miles was going to go to boarding school. It was the right thing to do.

"Tristan… I'm sorry."

"Oh come on, you've already apologized."

"I'm still waiting for you to accept it."

"What does that mean?"

"I want to try harder, Tris. To be a better friend."

Tristan couldn't help but let out a scoff.

"Just a friend?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who laid down the no flirting boundaries."

"I did do that, didn't I?"

With that, the energy between them shifted. The two boys stared into each other's eyes as if they were in a competition to not be the one to look away first. Tristan was the first one to break the silence.

"You know… we could toss that rule aside for now."

Miles shot a hopeful look over at the supply closet before meeting Tristan's gaze again with an impish smile.

"Down boy," Tristan said with an eye roll. "You're not getting _that_ lucky. I was thinking more along the lines of flirty texts. Maybe a make out sesh or two before you're shipped away."

"And what about flirty snaps?"

"Ugh, don't push your luck. After Zo's Oomfchat scandal was thankfully squashed by a compassionate judge last summer, I'm not going to risk releasing something new into cyberspace. Besides, that's _so_ grade ten. But I do have something that will perk you up."

Tristan whipped out his cell and in a matter of seconds Miles felt a buzz coming from his own phone. He quickly checked the message and was stunned at the image of Tristan looking like a Greek God from the chest up. He only came back to reality when he felt a small object bonk him lightly on the head.

"You can stop drooling – it's a fake," joked Tristan, with one hand still in the box of fake snowballs. "It was for a presentation so it's practically like public domain."

Not one to miss out on the fun, Miles reached in the box to throw a snowball at him of his own. This quickly escalated to the two boys filling up their arms with ammunition and firing back and forth until Miles had Tristan against the wall. Their laughter subsided and once again they found themselves getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Isn't this awfully familiar?" asked Tristan playfully.

They were definitely close enough to share a kiss, and Tristan decided that if it was going to go in that direction, he would embrace it instead of pushing it away. Miles dipped his head in closer, but instead of capturing his lips he nuzzled Tristan's ear and wrapped his arms around his waist until their bodies melded together.

"Can we just stay like this for a bit?"

Not trusting his voice, all Tristan could do was nod. Miles rested his head in the crook of Tristan's neck and in turn Tristan trailed his hands up and down Miles' back until he let his fingers rest in his soft hair.

They knew that they would have to eventually break apart and go off towards their separate ways, but this moment belonged to them and they savoured it as long possible.


	8. Months

"Are they serious? So there's no volleyball game?"

"Is that something you're going to get involved with, Mr. President?"

"No… something's going on between the teams, obvi. Oh well, I guess this is not a date after all. The thought was sweet, though."

"You know, I'm sort of hungry, Tris… you?"

"I could eat."

"Great. And I know just the place. If we leave now we could catch the bus."

"We're taking the bus? How bourgeois. It looks like you're coping just fine with your car in the shop."

"That doesn't mean I'm not counting down the days until I get her back."

"But we could just walk to the Dot."

"Nah, I've got somewhere else in mind."

"Great, as long as it's anywhere other than Lola's Cantina. I have yet to live down Vijay's mortifying break up spectacle."

"Don't worry, I'm actually kind of banned from going there myself."

"Gimme the details. Now."

"I don't remember much since I was high out of my mind. But long story short is that I... sent dick pics to Lola."

"The owner's daughter? You didn't."

"But, like, what's the big deal? Everyone knows that she was one of the cheerleaders who blasted their boobs all over school."

"Oh, Miles. You really don't get it, do you?"

"What's there to get?"

"Consent."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. When those girls sent those pictures, they were in control of the content being released and the people on the other end knew what they were getting."

"Are you saying that you're advocating Zoë's child pornography ring?"

"Oh God, no. She was lucky to have gotten off scot-free. Though rumour has it that the mayor bribed the judge out of guilt for being ready to throw his own daughter under the bus."

"I cannot confirm or deny such allegations."

"Anyway. Lola never asked for your junk pics. So you had no right to send it to her."

"I was such a douche."

"Your bad influences certainly didn't help. I'm surprised we're even having this conversation. You of all people should know a thing or two about consent."

"Oh?"

"Don't play dumb. Then again... it was a while ago."

"I remember, Tris."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to hear it from you. Oh look, this is where we get off."

"OMLG. Chompy Chicken?! I haven't been to this place in months."

"Me neither."

"But you love it here. We both know that they have the best wings in town."

"I remember. But this place reminded me too much of you."

"The same goes for me."

"Let's go?"

"I like it when you do that."

"Hmmm?"

"Take my hand? It's really nice."

"I've done the stupid thing of letting you go once. I won't be making that mistake again."

"Well, here we are. After you."

"No, Tris… go ahead."


	9. Birth

Sometimes when everything is going well, it's hard to push it to a point where it could be better if there's a risk of it all crumbling to the ground.

That was exactly the predicament that Tristan found himself in. He and Miles were hands down the best they'd ever been for the longest time. Which was why he didn't want to jinx it by having the Define The Relationship conversation. It was clear that Miles was someone who had trouble being alone, but did spending an excessive amount of time together and occasionally holding hands automatically mean that they were boyfriends again?

It's not as if the opportunity to talk never came up. The pair were practically inseparable. Tristan deleted his Teendr app and the revolving door of casual hook-ups was shut tight without a second thought. He was grateful to see that Miles no longer had the tendency to flirt with anything that moved, and from what it looked like, he only had eyes for him. They chatted for hours over coffee at the Dot, and Tristan was even helping Miles catch up with all of his favourite rom-coms, which was why they were currently kicking back in the Hollingsworth living room.

"So you'll never guess what our English class is going to transform into next week," said Miles as he popped in the Blu-ray.

"We're going to do a reenactment of 'A Midsummers Night Dream'!? You know that I would kill the role of Puck."

"Nope," replied Miles with a laugh. "It's a 'Family Studies' unit. Apparently the school board had been putting pressure on Mr. Mayor to make this mandatory for all the juniors."

"Oh?"

"But my mom said it was actually a way to have the students think twice before having sex. Or at least remember to use protection. You know, after the whole student council pregnancy scandal from last year?"

Tristan nodded casually. He didn't want Miles to know how closely he followed the Eclare vs Clew baby drama since the former was his OTP and he was a lot more invested than he should have been. The stakes were especially high since he was betting against Zoë, who was sure that her old flame was the Baby Daddy.

"I don't know the details, but it's probably going to be as lame as one of those 90s or 2000s teen shows plot lines where we have to take care of a marked egg and try not to break it. It'll be a breeze. So, uh, do you wanna pair up that?" Miles asked.

Tristan didn't have to think twice.

"Sure."

"You know, I once teased my mom about how I could get pregnant after we all caught Frankie and Winston in a compromising position."

" _What_?"

"Oh yeah, it was hilarious! I even stuffed a teddy bear under my shirt and everything! So I guess I'm the one who's giving birth."

"God, Miles," sighed Tristan with an exasperated eye roll. "Your family is so weird."

The two of them laughed and Miles returned to the couch. But instead of sitting right next to Tristan, he opted to lie down on his side and nestle his head on the other boy's lap. Miles then looped his arm around Tristans thigh and snuggled in closer.

Tristan bit the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from letting out an audible reaction. Why did everything have to feel so confusing? Well, it didn't have to be but there was no way he could gather up the courage to have the relationship conversation. Maybe it was time for things to change. He barely paid attention to the movie since he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and was too wound up with worry about what he wanted to say. Before he knew it, the credits were rolling and he decided that he psyched himself out enough and it was now or never.

"Last spring I walked away from you. I felt that you were using me because you were still in love with Maya. I predicted that you would end up alone, and from what you told me in the pool house, I wasn't far off. We both had time to grow up since we've been apart. And even after all of this time, I still have feelings for you. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way but I don't know if we're actually officially in a relationship or if we're still in the 'talking' phase. What I do know is that I think you're pretty amazing too. And I want you in my life. I want you as my partner and I'm not just talking about school assignments. For as long as I could remember, I wanted an epic romance. And I think I found it with you. What I'm trying to ask is, are you my boyfriend?"

Miles responded with a light snore and Tristan realized that he dozed off. He let out a sigh and incidentally rose the sleepyhead from his slumber.

"Hmmm, sorry Tris, did you say something? I didn't mean to pass out. It's from all of the cramming for my makeup biology exam. I bombed the last one because I was high, but Mr. Bane is giving me a second chance."

"Nah, it's all right. Keep napping if you want."

He couldn't help but smile endearingly at the boy, and Miles grinned back at him while scooping up Tristan's hand and hugging it close before falling back to sleep. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

But this was unfortunately a far cry for the re-birth of their relationship that he was hoping for.


	10. Children

Everyone has a breaking point and Tristan was becoming very close at reaching his.

He had no idea why he always fell in the same trap when it came to Miles. Their botched History of Fashion presentation last year should have been enough of a reminder of how things can quickly go south when the other half of the team refused to carry their weight.

When he agreed to be Miles' partner for the child caring assignment, he was sure that it was their second chance. Then why was Tristan the one doing all of the grunt work? Why must he take care of this robot baby around the clock? Why wasn't he granted the luxury of studying for his own exams without the incessant crying piecing through his skull?

Tristan decided that 20% of their grade wasn't worth bending over backwards just so Miles could play basketball. Yes, he wanted the fake child to be a symbol of their relationship, but he was done being used by this infuriating boy. By the time he unloaded everything off his chest over at the court, he was acutely aware of the scene that he just made in front of this sweaty team of boys, half of which who were shirtless. Tristan expected a repeat of their corridor break up where Miles stood stoically in the middle of the hall as he watched him walk away. But instead, Miles dutifully took the baby and the bag. There was no question about who would be taking care of the child until the project was over and they parted ways.

Tristan arrived to class on the last day of the assignment and half expected Miles to be messing around on his phone while the doll would be haphazardly discarded beside him. But to his surprise, he witnessed Miles feed and burp their child before digging inside the baby bag to retrieve a fresh diaper. If his attitude towards the project could change, then maybe a second chance for their relationship was in the cards as well.

It didn't take long for him to get the confirmation about their status that he was waiting for, and before he knew what was happening Miles wrapped an arm around his shoulder and the two embraced in a warm hug. Electricity was coursing through Tristan's body as Miles affectionately rubbed his shoulder and the warm sense of belonging washed over him. It turns out that the baby was a symbol of their relationship in a sense of reset buttons and the second chances that they offer. It didn't take long for Zoë to cut in the moment, but Tristan understood that her interruption was a fair warning to Miles to not break her bestie's heart again or she would come for him.

Class officially started and Tristan couldn't help but notice the mixed reactions of the students when Mr. Mitchell visited each group to retrieve the robot babies. Winston seemed more attached to Kale than Zoë, and Esme didn't bother giving her doll a second look when it was taken away. Before it was their turn, Miles was struck with an idea and discretely fished out his phone. He placed MJ right in between him and Tristan and stuck his arm out.

"Family selfie," he whispered in Tristan's ear. When Tristan turned around to look at the camera, Miles gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused the other boy to grin and blush the moment before the picture was taken. Whether or not children would be in their future, having such a photo would be a good way to remember the experience.

After class, Tristan was looking somewhat longingly at the picture and Miles knew that he had an unasked question hanging from his lips.

"Yes?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Would you mind if… I posted this on Hastygram?" Tristan asked almost timidly. "Ah, forget it, I know for a fact that ever since Maya hacked your account, you've never been a big sharer on social media and–"

"You can post the pic, Tris," replied Miles. "Just because I'm not visibly active doesn't mean I'm not there."

"Oh?"

"I've been following your vlogs since day one."

"Wait – you're 'mysterious_playboy007'? As in, my first subscriber and the one who liked all of my videos?"

"Busted," said Miles with a chuckle. "I was lonely last summer and I missed you. So yeah, post the picture of us because there are too many guys hitting on you in the comments section for my liking."

Tristan could only respond by tenderly cupping both sides of Miles' face and lean in to give him their first kiss of their new relationship. It was soft and slow, and pretty much everything that their last lip-lock in the pool house wasn't. They took the time to savour the moment and when they pulled apart they pressed their foreheads together and giggled softly.

They finally found their way back to each other.


	11. Independence

There was truly nothing blissfully sweeter than the honeymoon stage of a new relationship.

Miles was giving a second shot to dating Tristan and it couldn't have been a wiser decision. They both evolved has human beings over the past year and they were both in better places now. Miles treated their relationship more seriously and Tristan was learning to be more vocal about things that worried him instead of brushing it aside and letting it fester. Tristan also felt comfortable enough to share a bigger parts of his life with Miles as opposed to just spending most of their time making out like they used to.

As one of the leading vloggers in the West Drive fandom, Tristan's online platform was important to him. He took enough pictures to keep his followers interested, but it didn't take long to see that the ones that quickly wracked up the most Likes were the ones with Miles. He kept waiting for his boyfriend to warn him to stop, but surprisingly enough Miles was more than satisfied to remind Tristan's fans that he was off the market, and at the same time he didn't have to worry about tabloid reporters trying to break a story about the mayor's bisexual bad boy son.

Miles supported Tristan and agreed to guest star on his channel from time to time. The first time Tristan brought his camera over, they filmed "The Boyfriend Tag" and Miles couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. It quickly became Tristan's most viewed video and as a result the vlogger insisted that they had to do "The Chapstick Challenge" next, which was always the most requested video for couples. Miles was unsure about the process when he read "Pickle" and "Chicken" on the labels, but any excuse to kiss Tristan was not something to pass up on. The only time he voiced his concern was when Tristan was dabbling with the idea of daily videos. While Miles knew nothing about what the job required, it was clear that his boyfriend would find himself being drowned in editing and that would mean less time for other things.

Tristan was equally supportive of Miles' interests. He went from being the first person to read Miles' writing once he was ready to show it to being his editor extraordinaire. Miles quickly started to value and depend on Tristan's keen eye, and for his attention to details that covered everything from fact-checking to continuity. He encouraged him to use an actual dictionary and thesaurus because he claimed that it will help him stay focus. Tristan also gave Miles a beautiful spiral-bound journal with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on the cover and the aspiring writer immediately started to plot and outline a play in which his lover would star as the dramatic lead, something that Tristan had been pining for many years.

When they weren't at school or working on their side projects, they spent as much time as they could together, whether it was one-on-one or with a group of friends. They had a charades night with Winston and Zoë but they quickly realized that their couple connection hardly served as an advantage when they were playing against Gatsby Garcia in the flesh. The foursome agreed that next time a game of Truth or Dare would be a lot more entertaining. They accompanied Frankie to Jonah's gigs to support him, Maya and Grace but she always managed to dodge the question of what was the actual name of the band. The Hollingsworth pool was definitely a popular spot and Tristan even had his own shelf in the pool house to store his swimming accessories. Sometimes they would play chicken against Frankie and Jonah, but when they were lucky enough to be by themselves they spent a considerable amount of time making out in the water.

Their favourite place to pass the time was in Miles' room even with the open door policy enforced by Mrs. Hollingsworth whenever she was home. When Miles invited Tristan over to listen to music for the first time, Tristan brought over his headphones, but those were quickly cast aside when Miles suggested that they simply share his one set of earphones and slow dance to the music. Tristan brought over his box-set of West Drive for them to binge-watch but Miles always managed to distract him with a makeout session even though they both very well knew that they were just delaying the inevitable. It didn't take long for Tristan to attempt to diversify Miles' wardrobe by wearing sweaters above his t-shirts just so he could accidentally-on-purpose leave his clothes behind for his boyfriend to wear. While they came to an agreement that graphic tees weren't necessarily Miles' style, they compromised that he would start easing up on the blue button-downs until Zoë stopped calling him "Little Boy Blue" since there was really nothing _little_ about him _._

Everything was going swimmingly until Miles revealed his number and Tristan had been on edge ever since. He never thought that it was the confession about going all the way with five people was what would drive Tristan away when he was always forgiving for so much worse. He couldn't understand why sex was such a big deal and because he figured that he would never find the answer, he did the only thing that he could do and that was to start packing a box of Tristan's things.

First, there was the West Drive box set that he regretted not watching sooner. He scooped up the journal, but after a second thought, he tucked it in his desk. He found the plastic bag of Chapsticks and gently packed Tristan's video camera back in its case. The reference books were next and Miles wryly wondered if Chewy would be up for the job as editor. After collecting the headphones he did one last sweep of the room to pick up Tristan's stray shirts and sweaters. The pool house was his next stop where he collected Tristan's swimming trunks and water bottle before noticing that something was missing. It didn't take long for him to find Frankie reading the same magazine that he was looking for. With a full box and a heavy heart, he made his way to school to make their breakup official.

On his way to his locker, Miles wondered which direction would his love life go now. Should he cruise for chicks or download Teendr for faster access to lonely people in his area? But then he remembered what Frankie said about Tristan really liking him. And even though Miles couldn't understand why this boy was pushing him away, that didn't mean that he had to stray too far.

He realized that he didn't have to latch on to the first warm body. He believed in his relationship with Tristan and he realized that there was no reason to fill up the void with anyone else. Miles will wait for him to come back to him instead of seeking for a replacement, and until then he was going to be independent. He decided then and there to leave the box at the bottom of his locker instead of taking it with him to the student council office.

He would be on his own for as long as it would take because someone like Tristan who was always there for him was worth waiting for.


	12. Heart

"You know, the list of people I've been in love with is a lot shorter."

The two boys stood across from each other on the balcony of the Hollingsworth mansion. Just a year ago, the same two boys were standing just a level lower by the pool in the middle of a torrential storm, both having just expressed their fear of being alone and never being loved by anyone. Neither of them could have dreamed that what they were looking for was right in front of their faces. And now that they found each other, it was time for another vital step in their relationship.

Tristan was surprised with Miles' confession because he knew exactly how long Miles' list of people who he loved actually was. While he was in love with Maya, and she verbally returned his feelings, she hardly ever showed it. Always falling into the same habit of choosing Zig over her own boyfriend, it was no wonder that after they broke up Miles realized that she never truly loved him. And now Tristan was the first one to actually love him back. Deep in his heart, he never stopped dreaming of an epic romance, and that included being in love with the person that he would break the final barrier with. He thought that it would have been with Grant, but it didn't go further than trips to the basement. He hooked up with other people in the same manner after that but made the decision to not go all the way for a reason. He wanted to be sure that he was deeply in love with his partner and he was now ready to take the plunge.

"I love you, too."

Miles' heart soared with Tristan's words and he finally understood why his boyfriend was upset with him. It was _because_ sex was just a casual pastime between Miles and his previous four lovers, that Tristan was scared that he would be discarded with the rest once the deed was done. Sex had never been that important to Miles, but seeing how it was a big deal for Tristan automatically made it important to him. And looking at the bigger picture, it was less about the act itself and more about the emotional connection forged between them. It was insensitive for Miles to think that he could just strip away Tristan's virginity the other night only to send him packing to meet his curfew twenty minutes later. He deserved so much more than that, and Miles was ready to put in the effort. Now he wanted them to have The Talk more that ever, awkwardness and all. He loved Tristan, and he wanted to make this experience right for not only his boyfriend's sake but also for his own.

The two boys created a dramatic diversion to lead the others astray and discretely left the platform to have an important conversation... and to reach an unforgettable milestone of becoming closer.


	13. Sunrise

Miles was never an early riser but being stirred out of his sleep with affection was by far the best way of waking up.

As he was languidly regaining his senses, Miles felt his covers being pulled lower, but instead of his bare skin being met with a cold chill, he was greeted with warm kisses and hot breath behind his neck and on the back of his shoulders. He let the pleasant sensation wash over him before begrudgingly opening his eyes to face the morning light of a new day. That was when he realized that it must still be night time because the sun wasn't even up yet. And since he and Tristan were both awake, it looked like they had enough time to go for another round. Just as he was going to propose this fabulous suggestion to his lover, he noticed that Tristan was already out of bed and trying to look for something with his phone's flashlight.

"Tris, what are you doing? Come back to bed."

"Where are all of my clothes? I could have sworn that there were at least half a dozen of my tops hanging around somewhere in here."

"Um… yeah… they're in a box."

"And where is this box?"

"At the bottom of my locker…"

Tristan chuckled at the mental image of Miles taking the time to sort things out, thinking that their relationship was doomed.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter because I still have to get out of here before your mom catches us doing more than just breaking her open door rule. I'm already making such a good impression too after adding her on Facerange and coming to Hunter's party. Anyway, I do have to go home because there's _no way_ I'm wearing the same thing to school twice in a row. Not only that, but Armstrong threatened to give me a week's worth of detention if I don't bring my gym clothes again and I have Phys Ed first thing. Come home with me?"

"Are you sure this isn't just your way of making excuses to not look like you're doing the 'walk of shame'?"

Tristan scoffed and rolled his eyes at Miles' playful jab.

"Please. While our talk did have some cringeworthy moments, there's nothing shameful about what we did afterwards. So actually it should be more like … the 'just got laid parade'."

Miles plopped into his pillow to muffle his laughter and only came up for air when he sensed his boyfriend trailing his fingers down his back.

"Anyway," Tristan said softly, tracing intricate designs on the smooth skin. "After the night we had, I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Miles turned around inched closer to capture his lips in a kiss. Slowly but surely he engulfed Tristan into his arms until their bodies were melded together, reigniting vivid memories from the night before.

"Then don't go," Miles breathed in his ear. "I'm sure that I can lend you a hoodie that you haven't stolen yet. Plus, my bed is so comfy…"

"Ugh, don't make this any harder," Tristan whined as he detached himself from Miles' long limbs. "It's just that I really need to get home before my parents wake up. Sometimes they'd pretend that I didn't miss curfew when I clearly did, but they'll flip if I'm not there for breakfast."

"Then we still have a few hours."

"Not when you have early birds as parents. Now get dressed, we have to get out of here before we wake up your family. Cheer up. If it makes you feel any better, there's something at home that I think you might enjoy."

That was enough to get Miles moving and the boys swiftly got dressed. A quick car ride was all it took to get from the Hollingsworths to the Milligans, and when they successfully snuck into Tristan's room without alerting the parental units, Miles eyed Tristan's bed longingly, ready to collect on whatever his boyfriend had planned. He closed the space between them and Tristan's skin tingled when he felt a sensual buck from behind.

"So are we going to have a repeat of last night?" Miles asked before swiftly turning Tristan around so they were faced to face. "Or are we going to switch things up?"

"Mmm, tempting," responded Tristan as he snuggled in closer only to swiftly break away to Miles' surprise. "But we have to go outside on my roof's ledge for what I have in mind."

"It's too chilly…," Miles pouted, clearly annoyed with the turn of events until a red sweater landed in his arms.

"Don't get to attached," warned Tristan. "It's just a loan."

"So I'm being lent my own hoodie?"

"It's mine now. Boyfriend rules, and all."

"We weren't boyfriends when I lent it to you."

"Your flirting game that night was definitely strong enough to suggest otherwise."

Miles blushed a shade that rivalled the top that he was wearing and decided that Tristan definitely deserved that round. He followed his boyfriend out the window and crawled into his arms out on the ledge.

Miles wasn't sure exactly what they were doing outside until he noticed that it was slowly getting brighter and that Tristan had the perfect view of the east right outside his window. The sky slowly became less and less dark to make way for a collage of oranges, pinks, and yellows. It was a clear morning so the boys didn't miss a moment of Mother Nature's show. The rays warmed them up and Miles was touched that Tristan was thoughtful enough to share this moment with him. He looked up at the boy who was holding him and marveled how time and time again Tristan proved that he was not one to take life for granted whether it may be coming out of the closet at an early age or waking up early enough to catch the sunrise.

It was the perfect way to cap off a very special night.

"So am I going back inside to meet your parents?" Miles asked when the sun was much too bright to look at.

"Yeah… about that… I think it would be a lot less complicated if I just invite you for dinner instead of springing you before breakfast."

"You make a good point."

"How about the day after the volleyball game against Northern Tech? I still need to finalize some transportation things with student council, but then after that I'm free."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Miles before giving Tristan a kiss goodbye and scooting towards the ladder leading to ground level.

"Hey Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Miles climbed down and walked back to his car with a smile plastered on his face feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.


	14. Years

Never in a million years did Miles expect to be by Tristan's bedside in a hospital at the tender age of seventeen.

Ever since the accident, Miles' spare time was consumed by visiting Tristan and praying that his boyfriend would wake up for once and for all. The doctors refused to divulge any medical information to non-family members, but judging by the frightened looks on Mr. and Mrs. Milligans' faces, the prognosis could not be good.

That didn't matter. Tristan was a fighter, and he will get through this.

It was hard for Miles to imagine that less than two years ago he didn't even know this boy. When he officially did meet Tristan at that concert during the summer before grade ten started, he had no idea that this sassy gay would not only surpass Chewy as his best friend but become his boyfriend and lover too. They shared so many fond memories together and now was not the time for it to come crashing to a halt.

Tristan will wake up. There was so much more to live for. Family dinners. Campaigning to be Degrassi's first Prom Kings. Graduation. Prom. College. _Life_.

Miles could visualize their futures so vividly that he could almost taste it. Thanks to his trust fund they could put a down payment on any house of their choosing somewhere in the suburbs of Toronto because Tristan has always been close to his parents and Miles would have to admit that he'd miss his mother and the twins if they lived too far away. He would gladly mow the lawn in the summer if it meant that Tristan would shovel the snow in the winter. They would adopt two or maybe even three kids because neither of them were only children and sibling relationships were important. But before jumping into that, they should start testing their responsibilities skills on plants and pets. He could imagine their wedding and how he would change his name to "Miles Milligan" shortly after because not only did it have a nice ring to it, but he wouldn't want to put the burden of the Hollingsworth name on anyone, let alone his future children.

Miles knew that Tristan would come back to him. He just had to. Then they could continue their lives together and forget that this whole ordeal actually happened.

But when the machines unexpectedly started to scream and whirl until Tristan's heartbeat flatlined, Miles' own heart stopped for a moment and that's when he knew his own life would never be the same.


	15. Epilogue

There's nothing more comforting than falling into a routine.

Miles unlocked the door of his three-and-a-half condo and was greeted by his cat who dutifully trotted up to the door and waited to be picked up. After doing just that, he dropped his wallet and keys on the counter and grabbed a Coke from the fridge before kicking the door closed with his foot. He stowed away his folder from work containing all of his notes for his next article for the local newspaper here at Roosevelt Island safely in the same drawer as his manuscript for what he hoped to be his third sci-fi novel geared to LGBTQ+ youth. The last time he left his notes strewn about, his cat was already halfway through eating the second page so Miles quickly learned his lesson. He checked the time on his cell and smiled fondly at his lock screen photo that consisted of Tristan and himself with baby MJ right in between them.

Has it already been ten years?

He dropped the feline on the floor before opening the balcony door and taking in the view of New York. Never in a million years did he expect to move to the states, but he followed his heart and it led him here.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Miles turned and smiled at his husband who was sitting in the corner, reading a book. Miles crawled into his lap and slipped his hand through his lover's natural brown curls. He kissed him deeply and snuggled into his shoulder.

"What are you doing home so soon? I thought you had rehearsal."

"We ended up wrapping up early since the director had another engagement."

"I'm glad you're here because I'm in desperate need of a massage. My back is killing me after I fell asleep at my desk after writing until three in the morning. Getting old sucks."

"It beats the alternative."

Miles should have known that he would have lost that round.

"Can you believe that it's been ten years since the crash? And today's the exact day when the doctors brought you back to life."

Tristan closed his eyes and hugged Miles even tighter.

"There was just too much to live for," he murmured. "All hail modern medicine. I'll never look at paddles the same way again. I don't want to think about what would have happened if they didn't revive me."

"Broadway would be missing their brightest star."

"Please, being nominated for a Tony doesn't make me a legend."

"You're always the best in my book," Miles retorted with a chuckle and beamed when he saw that after all of these years he could still make Tristan blush.

"So do you want to go to a fancy restaurant tonight to celebrate?" he continued while nuzzling his nose into Tristan's neck and breathing in his scent.

"Nah, let's order take-out and watch Netflix."

Instead of moving, they preferred to stay where they were. They looked out at the skyline in a comfortable silence, neither one of them really motivated to do anything else but enjoy one another.

Everything was right in the world.


End file.
